kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
03. Kisaragi Attention
Kisaragi Attention (如月アテンション Kisaragi Atenshon) is the third chapter of the Kagerou Daze manga. Summary : The shutters open and Shintaro is glad that Ene successfully invaded the control room and stopped the terrorists. He then notices Kido, Kano, Momo and Marry in front of him before losing consciousness. : The scene changes to Seto, who is talking to a bird before he gets ordered by Kido to help with breakfast. Kido then asks Momo about how Shintaro's condition is. She replies that even though Marry was looking after him, he hasn't woken up yet. The scene shifts to Shintaro, who, in his sleep, smells the delicious breakfast and keeps wondering about why he felt no pain at all even though he was shot by the terrorist's bullet. He wakes up and spots a washbowl and towel, thanking the ''person'' who was looking after him in his mind. However, Shintaro realizes that he doesn't recognize the place he is in at all and abruptly wakes up, demanding to know where he is. His reaction scares Marry, who was sitting next to him at this minute. Just then, Ene's voice is heard, questioning whether he is awake yet, making Shintaro look up to see Kido - who is revealed to be a girl - Momo, and Kano at the door, with Ene shouting to go to the theme park. Momo angrily scolds Shintaro about doing "stupid things", explaining that she was worried about him, while the others chat about the idea of the theme park. Kido introduces Shintaro to the Mekakushi Dan, after Momo pronounces the name incorrectly. Momo happily states that she is a member of it too, which leads to her past being revealed. : The following scene shows Momo being late for school. She is later shown being scolded by Kenjirou for failing her biology test. Knowing now that she would have to take another try on the test, she leaves the school. On the way, she comments on how she "attracts attention" even though she isn't trying. She plans on going to meet her manager when she sees a poster on the table at which some students are sitting. Since she wants to buy something from the store in front of the station, she pulls her hood over her head to disguise herself and begins to make her way there. However, a strong wind suddenly blows her hood off, which causes her to get seen and immediately start being chased by a large group of people. After some time of running, she thinks about how she wants to disappear from this world when her manager calls her. In frustration, Momo shouts into the phone that she is not going back anymore. Bursting into tears, she starts doubting herself as someone - Kido - suddenly steps in front of her. Kido asks her if she is alright, leaving her in shock due to the surprise. The chapter ends with Momo screaming. Gallery Worry.png B1.png|Shintaro waking up and yelling meka.PNG|The Mekakushi Dan cover.PNG|Momo "disguising" herself crowd.PNG|Momo attracting more attention due to her eye ability quit.PNG|Momo telling the manager that she quits oi.PNG|Kido appearing in front of Momo are.PNG|Kido asks Momo if she is alright See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Volume 1